Rude Awakenings
by FatedtoFall
Summary: Where in Sakuno has a realization, in more ways than one. [Tomoka x Sakuno] [Oneshot]


**A/N:** There needs to be more Tomoka x Sakuno in the world, really.

Written as a going away present for a friend who was, well, going away. To Japan, in fact. Ahaha. Envious, is me.

**Pairings:** One-Sided Sakuno x Ryoma, Momo x Ryoma, Tezuka x Fuji, Tomoka x Sakuno. Het baaaadddd.

**Disclaimer:** No mine, so sad.

* * *

In which Sakuno gets a rather rude awakening. 

Sakuno was a Girl In Love, and a Girl In Love was a force to be reckoned with. A Girl In Love was also sometimes known as a 'Desperate Girl' or a 'Girl Prone to Really Damned Harebrained Schemes.' And Sakuno, being a Girl In Love, was therefore also desperate and willing to do most anything to get Her Love to notice her, or find out what he wanted.

Which apparently included cross dressing.

Tomoka, being that she was a Good Friend, had agreed to help her Desperate Friend, and thus helped in the scheme that was known as 'Operation: Make Sakuno Look Like a Guy.' Tomoka, for all that she always supported her friends, really wasn't buying into the scheme and left the title deciding up to Sakuno, with… rather obvious results. Whatever. She was still helping, which counted for something, right?

To start with, they had to find an appropriate outfit for which Sakuno would make her infiltration of the Lunch room complete. Horio had been quick to offer his own uniform (Probably due to Tomoka having threatened and then put him in a head lock), and though there was a disparity between heights, it would suffice. Seeing that she was twelve, Sakuno didn't have actually all that much to worry about breast wise which was actually to her consternation. A band wrapped around her chest managed to sufficiently flatten down what she _did_ have.

Next came the hair. Although she was a 'Desperate Girl,' Sakuno's desperation did not extend quite so far as her locks. She had been growing it as long as she could remember and no boy was worth cutting her hair. Tomoka's solution was to simply braid it tight in one long strand down the back, tuck it down her shirt and put on a backwards hat. It worked well enough, covering it.

Male-uniform-clad, hair and chest hidden, Sakuno was prepared. Well, mostly prepared. She was nervous and slightly close to vomiting from her plot to get close to her crush, but she could do this. Really, she could. Having changed in the girls bathroom, Sakuno stepped back and allowed Tomoka to look her over one last time. With a nod to her, Tomoka stepped back, opened the door slightly to poke her head out and look around, before coming back in to nod to Sakuno.

Taking a breath in before releasing it, Sakuno prepared herself before heading out the door into the empty hallway. Glancing back and forth, she looked back one last time to Tomoka, who gave her an encouraging grin and a thumbs up. As prepared and psyched up as she could be, Sakuno took off down the hall towards the lunch room.

Entering said room, the girl glanced around in search of her crush, one Ryoma Echizen. He was predictably in a corner, surrounded by his fellow tennis players, and the upperclassman Momo was in the seat right next to him. She glanced around a bit nervously, lunch bag clenched in her hands, before stepping forward into the fray.

The room was rather crowded, so for a moment Sakuno was somewhat worried that her hat might be knocked off, before she broke through the crowds enough to reach the table. For a moment she was somewhat depressed that all the players on the tennis team ignored her presence for the most part, but she got over it rather quickly and took a seat at the same table, just at the other end.

She was within hearing distance, but she would wait and listen to them, find out their interests, before perhaps trying to engage him herself in some form of conversation. Kawamura-senpai had actually given her a slight smile in greeting, before turning back to his teammates to re-engage Inui-senpai in what sounded suspiciously like a discussion about spices, and something called 'Inui-Juice'. Seeing the maniacal glint in Inui-senpai's eyes as it was spoke of; she was quite sure she didn't want much of anything to do with it.

Unknown to her, Sakuno's presence had been noted by more than just Kawamura-senpai. Fuji, being that he was rather perceptive, had taken note of the strangers presence (perhaps noting some peculiar sway to the hips) and realized right off who she was. He couldn't recall her name at the moment, (He didn't even think he had ever managed to make note of it), though he did recall some oddly annoying noise associated with her. Also recalled was her fixation with Ryoma, and deduced that her presence, male uniform clad, had something to do with said boy. And that reason also wasn't all that hard to deduce either. Really, one would think she could come up with something better.

Being that he was somewhat bored (Having finished his lunch earlier and settled to subtly molesting Tezuka beneath the table and enjoying the other male's shifting), Fuji smiled as he realized he had a chance to perhaps have some fun in making the others squirm. Removing his hand from its place on Tezuka's thigh, he placed both arms upon the table and leaned forwards slightly and spoke.

"Mm, Echizen, how goes it between yourself and Momo?"

Blinking slightly, Ryoma's head swung around to face him, Ponta can still held to his mouth. Momo's head swivled as well, the larger boys eyes narrowing slightly.

"What do you mean, Fuji-senpai?" Momo asked, narrowly eyeing the tensai. Ryoma simply shrugged, before turning back to his own lunch, unconcerned. Fuji smiled benignly, noting from the corner of his eye that the cross-dressing girl had perked slightly, trying to look uninterested though listening closely.

"I mean simply what I said, Momo. How goes things between yourself and Echizen? Have you been working on your… _doubles_ or anything at all lately?"

It was probably in how he had said the word, almost sibilant, husky, even as he surreptitiously slipped a hand back into Tezuka's lap to make the other boy stifle a yelp as he squeezed. The innuendo was quite clear.

Momo glared at Fuji for a moment, before shrugging slightly.

"Things are fine, Fuji-senpai."

He didn't elaborate, though Fuji's keen eyes noted him subtley shifting closer to Echizen. The girl just looked confused. Smiling disarmingly, Fuji spoke again.

"Ahh, I was just wondering is all, Momo. I thought that Ijiwara was watching Echizen the other day, so I was simply inquiring."

Grinning inwardly, Fuji noticed how Momo's jaw clenched slightly, and the girl looked even more confused.

"Did you really see that, Fuji-senpai?"

"Mm, yes, yes I did."

Fuji ignored the glance that Tezuka shot him, one that inquired as to just what the heck Fuji was doing, but he ignored him in favor of slipping his hand further down between Tezuka's legs. Tezuka squirmed and looked away, staring up at the ceiling as he methodically chewed his lunch. Fuji just smiled again.

"Ahh, well, err… Echizen! We have to get going, don't we?"

Ryoma blinked at Momo, taking a sip of his drink and tilted his head to the side.

"Why do we have to go someplace, Momo? I'm not done with lunch yet."

"Ahh, We gotta… You remember that thing? I think I left it in the… the locker room. Yeah. That's it."

Fuji smiled again.

"But…" Ryoma started, though Fuji cut him off slightly.

"Oh, is that Ijiwara I see there?" Fuji started to stand up, hand raised slightly as if he was hailing someone. "Oi, Ijiwa--" Fuji stopped as Momo suddenly banged his hand on the table lightly, stood up, grabbed Ryoma by the collar and started literally dragging the other boy towards the door. Fuji barely managed to conceal his grin.

The girl looked startled, and confused, almost starting up herself at the two boy's abrupt departure. Fuji grinned for a moment, before completing his action of standing up himself. Tezuka blinked, before glancing up at Fuji.

"What was that all about, Fuji? Ijiwara has been sick for two days now."

"Mm, nothing Tezuka."

He grinned some more, when the girl, obviously still confused, stood up herself, and started to follow the two boys out. Sitting back down, he wrapped an arm around Tezuka's neck for a moment, letting his lips rest near Tezuka's ear before speaking.

"Just having some fun is all."

Unknown to Sakuno, Fuji had been subtly plotting the situation, purposely trying to arouse Momo's more protective instincts. Dazedly following them, still completely confused as to what had happened, Sakuno exited the crowded lunch room into the relatively empty halls. Glancing around, she looked for the two boys she had followed, but didn't see them anywhere.

Moving slowly down the hallway (Pulling once at the band that bound her chest, as it was rather tight and somewhat itchy), Sakuno glanced back and forth. A muffled thump from one side hallway drew her attention. Turning, she glanced around, seeing no one else in the hall. Shrugging to herself, Sakuno crept forwards, listening to what sounded suspiciously like a… Moan?

Now, Sakuno had long been captivated by Echizen Ryoma. Perhaps it was in the way that he moved, or the fact that his father was so famous, or in how he seemed to personify the sport of tennis itself, but she was more than a little in love with the boy. But she was still a twelve year old girl. Her plot of cross-dressing was simply an attempt to get closer and learn more about him, so she might somehow devise a way to attract him. If she somehow _had_ managed to attract him, Sakuno had not thought to much happening beyond (Completely red in the face as she imagined it) perhaps hand holding or a small kiss.

So as it was, Sakuno was in for a rather quick and rude awakening to the what existed beyond Hand Holding and small kisses.

And that awakening existed in her witnessing Momo pinning Her Love Ryoma to a wall, one hand stuffed up his shirt, the other pulling him tightly against him, and Momo's tongue halfway down Ryoma's throat.

Tomoka was waiting patiently in an empty classroom, the place that she and Sakuno had agreed upon beforehand as being the place they would meet after the plot had begun. While she really didn't think that Sakuno's plot would work, and she didn't really understand what it was that the other girl was trying to accomplish, she would still help. She was like that.

As she was eating, Tomoka glanced up as the door suddenly thumped open, tilting her head slightly as a rather dazed looking Sakuno stumbled in. Immediate concern coloured Tomoka's voice as she rushed to Sakuno's side.

"Sakuno? Whats wrong? Are you ok?"

Sakuno didn't reply, simply pulled off her hat and sat down.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

Sakuno glanced at Tomoka, before opening her mouth (Lower lip quivering slightly), and spoke.

"Tomoka… I… I never had a chance, did I. I mean, why would he want little old me when he has… when has has…. _That_!"

Tomoka was confused. Who had what?

"Sakuno, what do you mean? Who has what?"

"Ryoma! He has that!"

"Has what?"

"Momo-senpai!"

"Ryoma has… Momo-senpai?"

"Yes! I mean, why would he want me, when I'm… I'm… I mean, I stand a better chance with him when I dress like this, than I ever did before hand!"

"You mean… Ryoma and… Momo-senpai? Are…"

"Yes! I followed them and, and… They were… doing… Things! In the hallway! I never stood a chance!"

Tomoka was actually rather interested in the… things that Sakuno had walked in on, but for now, she had to try and concentrate on cheering up her friend, who seemed dead set on believing that she was somehow undesirable. Her own curiosity's could wait for later, when she was calmed down.

"Sakuno, don't worry. You're fine, it's just something with Echizen or something. Nothings wrong with you."

"But Tomoka, its gotta be something with me! I mean, why else would he… why else would he be doing… Those things! With Momo-senpai!"

"Well, maybe he just likes guys? Some are born like that, ya know? Its nothing wrong with you Sakuno, now you get that thought out of your head."

"But--!"

Sakuno never did get the chance to complete her sentence because Tomoka, rather frustrated and at a loss of what to do, had moved suddenly to pin her friend to a wall and press her lips against the other girl's. It had seemed like the right thing to do, perhaps to show her friend just what the appeal was.

Of course, Sakuno simply froze, wide eyed and startled. It was a rather chaste kiss, (Neither had much, if any, experience in such things) a light pressing of lips, nothing of the hot possessive-ness that had seemed to colour what Sakuno had witnessed between Ryoma and Momo. But it was still good.

After a long moment, Tomoka pulled back, licked her lips lightly and smiled at her friend somewhat hesitantly. Sakuno looked even more dazed now.

"Besides, I think you're plenty cute, and funny and I like you. You're fine, Sakuno, and I like you just the way you are. So… Don't worry."

* * *

**End A/N:** Is there anyone besides us who actually like Tomoka x Sakuno? Tell me whatcha think! 


End file.
